Wakfu fanfiction : Le vœu d'Oropo
by LordBlackTiger666
Summary: (Ce qui se passe après la fin alternative de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3) Appelons cela "épisode 14 : Le vœu d'Oropo"! C'est un fan-épisode.
1. En route pour le sanctuaire!

**Wakfu fanfiction : Le vœu d'Oropo**

 _(Ce qui se passe après la fin alternative de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3)_

 **Wakfu ©Ankama**

Après quelques minutes de soin et de repos, ceux qui pardonnent Oropo -Yugo, Adamaï, Amalia et Echo donc- l'accompagnèrent chez la Grande Déesse Eliatrope.

Les autres, toujours méfiants, attendront leur retour en continuant de se reposer.

En chemin, Oropo ressenti encore de la culpabilité quand il repensa à toutes ces méchancetés qu'il ait pensé ou dit à l'égard de Yugo alors que ce dernier n'était même pas né à l'Aube des temps! Il s'était complètement trompé sur son compte.

Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, lui et ses semblables, il ne savait tout simplement pas de son existence! Et ça, Oropo l'a très bien compris.

-Yugo... est-ce que...

-Oui?

-Après qu'on sera passé chez la Grande Déesse, si j'ai eu ce qu'il me manquait, est-ce qu'on pourra devenir... amis?

-Amis? Oui, bien sûr! lui sourit Yugo, Tant que tu ne recommences pas.

-Aucun risque que je recommence, t'inquiètes pas!

-Bah, on l'espère, rigola Adamaï. Sinon je t'enroule avec ma queue comme tout à l'heure, lors de notre combat!

-AH NON! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai encore mal aux bras et aux côtes!

En entendant cela, Echo ne pût s'empêcher d'échapper un p'tit rire. De même pour Yugo. Amalia en profita pour parler avec l'eniripsa :

-Tu sais, je ne voulais vraiment pas piquer ton Oropo, c'est juste que je voulais faire réagir Yugo...

-T'inquiète pas... D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de m'être emportée, dit-elle visiblement embarrassée... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur... Quand j'suis jalouse, je ne réfléchis plus...

-J'ai vu ça!

Pendant tout le trajet, le petit groupe continua de discuter. Parfois de tout et de rien, histoire de baisser les tensions qu'il y a eu ces derniers temps.

Yugo en savait désormais davantage sur Oropo, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur lui. Il n'aimait pas les mêmes choses que Yugo comme par exemple : au lieu des tofus, Oropo aime les hiboux (ceci est un exemple)! Ou flotter au lieu de marcher comme Yugo le fait. Car pour l'eliotrope, flotter était bien plus simple.

-Un moment ou un autre tu serais bien obligé de marcher! Haha!

-Rêve pas! Tu ne me verras jamais marcher. Sauf quand je me tiens debout... Ah, on est arrivé!

En effet, le groupe venait d'arriver à destination : le sanctuaire de la Grande Déesse Eliatrope.

Entre peur et excitation, Oropo respira un bon coup pour ne pas "zapper" encore une fois.

-Si tu veux, on t'accompagne. Ou seulement moi, suggéra Yugo. T'es pas obligé d'y aller seul.

-Oui merci. Si j'suis accompagné, je me sentirais moins seul et plus soutenu!

Une fois Oropo confiant, les cinq amis entrèrent dans le sanctuaire. Le lieu était assez lumineux malgré l'obscurité, très espacé, comme tout sanctuaire quoi. Une jeune femme s'y tient : c'est la Grande Déesse!

Après tout, ses ailes en wakfu situées sur sa tête sont un peu plus grandes que celles d'un eliatrope adulte.

-C'est elle? murmura Amalia.

-Oui, répondit Echo.

-Woah...


	2. L'artefact

En voyant qu'elle avait de la visite, la Grande Déesse sourit afin d'accueillir chaleureusement ses visiteurs qui la saluaient avec respect :

"Je vous souhaites la bienvenue. Que me vaut cette visite?"

Adamaï prit la parole :

-Ô Grande Déesse, une personne qui est à nos côtés a besoin de votre aide et espère que vous acceptez.

-Ah bon? Qui?

Oropo se désigna.

-Moi!

-Quel est ton problème, mon enfant?

-Tout d'abord, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse mais vous, vous et les autres Dieux, n'étiez VRAIMENT PAS à l'écoute!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire : quand on a besoin de vous, vous ne réagissez pas et le drame arrive!

-... Je comprends tout à fait mais on ne peut pas régler TOUS les problèmes et on ne peut pas être partout à la fois. Les Dieux, aussi, ont des limites, expliqua la jeune femme. Puisque tu es venu de ton plein gré, autant que j'écoute ton soucis. Je suis toute ouïe. Et je résoudrais si possible ton problème.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Oropo raconta son histoire, sur sa naissance, la disparition de ses semblables, la bêtise qu'il avait failli commettre, le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre et, aussi, le besoin de fonder une famille avec Echo.

-Voilà, vous savez tout. Alors?

Pensive, la Grande Déesse ne répondit pas puis le fit finalement :

-Je comprends ton problème mais...

Elle alla s'asseoir un moment avant de reprendre, dépitée :

-...t'es VRAIMENT allé jusqu'à créer une eliabombe pour tuer les Dieux?! Moi y compris?!

-Oui mais je ne l'ai pas fait, se justifia Oropo! Je me suis ravisé juste à temps et j'ai jeté l'eliabombe dans ma dimension! Elle a explosé dedans et c'est tout!

-C'est vrai, confirma Echo. J'en suis témoin!

-Pareils, ajoutèrent Yugo, Adamaï et Amalia.

-Et pour quelles raisons? Pour quelles raisons tu t'es ravisé?

-Mes propres souvenirs ont surgis de mon esprit... Pas ceux de Yugo mais mes souvenirs à moi. J'ai compris à l'instant que j'étais une personne à part entière et non un reflet comme je l'avais pensé...

-Je vois.

Elle réfléchit un moment sur sa décision mais Oropo insista vivement.

-S'il vous plait, il ne me reste vraiment plus beaucoup de temps! Je risque de disparaître à tout moment! Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Echo toute seule! Sans personne avec qui faire sa vie!

Il se mettait à genoux, l'implorant, les larmes aux yeux. Yugo a de la peine de le voir dans cet état, les autres aussi. Ça se voyait qu'il était en grande détresse, qu'il veut continuer à vivre. Il ne veut plus être méchant, ne veut plus faire du mal aux gens en les manipulant... juste parce qu'il veut continuer à vivre sans crainte.

La Grande Déesse continua de réfléchir tout en regardant l'eliotrope, qui est toujours à genoux en train de pleurer, espérant une réponse de sa part. Quand soudain, Oropo recommence à "zapper"! C'était encore plus violent que la fois où il était entré dans l'Inglorium sans l'eliabombe. Cette fois, il y a vraiment urgence!

Cet événement fit sursauter la Grande Déesse.

-OROPO! s'écria Echo en se précipitant vers lui. Non, non, non, non!

Il était maintenant allongé sur les genoux puis glissa lentement sur le ventre tellement il agonisait. Echo le prit dans ses bras malgré l'effet du "zap".

Les trois autres les rejoignaient dans la même précipitation, très inquiets aussi pour l'eliotrope.

-Aidez... moi... souffre-t-il dans un faible murmure.

-FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE, hurla l'eniripsa en sanglot.

 **[Point de vue d'Oropo]**

Je ne voyais plus rien mais j'entendais quand même... le son était à peine audible... Tout mon corps me faisait mal! C'était la fin... Echo... Pardonne-moi...

 **[Point de vue narrative]**

Voyant qu'il y avait urgence et n'ayant plus le choix, la Grande Déesse accepta d'aider Oropo.

Elle s'approcha, l'examina puis demanda à Yugo d'enlever son bonnet, il s'exécuta. Ses ailes en wakfu brillait d'un bleu, presque pâle, éclatant.

-Vous allez le sauver? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, affirme-t-elle. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de toi, puisque tu es -comme il t'appelle- son "Créateur".

Yugo fit la grimace.

-Je n'aime pas trop ce terme... Ni "père des eliotropes" d'ailleurs... Je ne me vois pas trop... Enfin bref! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Oh, rien! Juste pour utiliser ÇA!

Elle sortit d'un portail, un câble transparent avec, aux deux bouts, des espèces de pinces crocodile adaptés pour toutes tailles d'ailes en wakfu.

-C'est une blague? s'offusqua Amalia en voyant ce drôle d'artefact. Pardon mon impolitesse mais ce truc ne va quand même pas sauver Oropo, si?

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, rassura Adamaï.

-Si tu le dis...


	3. La fin du cauchemar

-Par contre, il va falloir le poser. Allonge-le sur le dos.

Echo s'exécuta, encore en larmes.

-Faites vite... supplia Oropo d'une voix s'affaiblissant progressivement.

La Grande Déesse posa la première pince sur une aile de Yugo puis la seconde sur celle d'Oropo.

 **[Point de vue d'Oropo]**

"Hé! Doucement! J'ai encore mal! ... Oh non...! Je n'entends presque rien! Dépêchez-vous!"

 **[Point de vue narrative]**

-Et maintenant? Il devrait se passer quoi? demanda la princesse sadida.

-Attendons. lui répondit la Grande Déesse. C'est automatique donc il sera sur pied dans un p'tit moment.

Et en effet, après qu'un flux bleu lumineux ait circulé dans le câble, de l'aile de Yugo à l'aile d'Oropo, ce dernier ne "zappe" plus, ne menaçant plus de disparaître. Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant beaucoup mieux désormais.

Il se relèva en se mettant en position assis.

-Je suis en vie?

-Oui, lui répondit la Grande Déesse.

Echo, soulagée, le serra dans les bras et pleura de plus belle.

-J'ai eu si peur!

-Et moi donc! J'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure, ma dernière seconde était arrivée! dit Oropo en pleurant à son tour. Mais au fait, que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que mon espérance de vie a été rallongée?

-Oui, confirma la Grande Déesse.

-Et avec quoi?

Il toucha le câble qui lui pendait d'un côté de sa tête et regarda Yugo, qui avait l'air fin avec ce machin sur la sienne.

-Ah ouais d'accord... Ça veut dire que j'étais trop faible pour voir...

-C'est Yugo qui t'a sauvé la vie, déclara Echo!

-Ah bon?

-Oui, affirma Amalia. La Grande Déesse a installé ces pinces sur une aile à vous deux et Yugo t'a sauvé la vie. Tu lui dois bien ça.

-En fait, expliqua la Grande Déesse, cet objet servait uniquement à "mettre à jour" la création (donc, un eliatrope) du créateur (moi, la Grande Déesse Eliatrope) chez notre classe. Pour cela, je mets la pince sur une de mes ailes et l'autre sur celle d'un eliatrope qui a besoin d'une petite mise à jour. Quand j'ai écouté l'histoire de votre ami et qu'il allait y passer...

-...Vous vous êtes dit que ça pourrait fonctionner sur mon frère avec sa "création", devina Adamaï.

-Tout à fait!

-Donc cela veut dire que... réalisa Oropo.

-Rassure-toi, l'espérance de vie de ton créateur n'a pas bougé, ni sa fertilité.

-Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire mais c'est le dernier mot que vous avez dit que je voulais dire : Je peux faire des enfants avec Echo? Ma vie est devenue normale?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de oui.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'eliotrope. Son cauchemar était enfin terminé. Son rêve est devenu réalité : son vœu d'avoir une vie normale et de pouvoir faire des enfants s'est enfin exaucé!

9 siècles à errer, survivre, espérer, haïr quelqu'un qui l'a crée alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison...

Il peut enfin vivre comme tout le monde... comme tout le monde...


	4. Le grand sermon

Tandis que la Grande Déesse retira les pinces qu'il y avait sur Yugo et Oropo, ce dernier laissa couler toutes ses larmes en signe de grand soulagement. Il se relèva et flotta comme avant maintenant qu'il se sent mieux grâce à Yugo qui, lui, se prépara un éventuel câlin de la part d'Oropo en ne remettant pas tout de suite son chapeau, de peur que le principal intérressé le lui pique comme avant leur départ pour le sanctuaire... Et ça n'avait pas loupé! L'eliotrope serra son sauveur dans les bras.

-Comme convenu, on est amis!

-Oui... Aïe! Tu me serres trop fort, rigola Yugo! Haha!

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en séchant ses larmes.

Yugo remit son bonnet sur sa tête une fois qu'Oropo le lâcha.

-Bon, vu qu'on aidé Oropo, on va pouvoir rejoindre les autres qui nous attendent, à présent.

-Ouais, dirent Amalia et Adamaï

-Oui, dit Echo en séchant ses larmes à son tour.

Alors que le petit groupe s'apprêta à partir avec leur nouvel ami, -n'oublions pas Echo, au passage- la Grande Déesse l'interpella :

-Pas si vite, mon petit bonhomme!

Il se figea.

-Gloups!

-Avant de partir, j'ai deux mots à te dire! À propos de cet histoire où tu veux tuer les Dieux... En privé si possible!

Elle s'adressa à Echo :

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte?

-Non, lui répondit-elle.

Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas, Echo a toujours une crainte car elle n'avait pas oublié cette scène où son compagnon avait embrassé Amalia sur la bouche.

Il pouvait très bien recommencer avec une autre femme comme la Grande Déesse!

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, t'inquiète pas.

Puis elle le prit en l'emmenant par l'épaule et s'éloignèrent vers une salle isolée, l'eniripsa ne pût s'empêcher de les suivre sans se faire remarquer et les écouta discrètement.

-Mon p'tit doigt me dit qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré cette petite infidélité, commenta Amalia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent. Echo revenait vite là où il y avait Amalia, Adamaï et Yugo, sous l'œil amusé de ces derniers, et fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu mais était rassurée qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant toute la conversation.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'Oropo revient vers eux.

-Elle m'a passé un sacré savon...

-Bah, tu l'as mérité, tu ne pouvais pas t'en échapper de tout de façon, dit Yugo.

-LES VOILÀ, cria Elely aux autres dès qu'elle aperçu Yugo, Adamaï et les trois autres revenir.

-Ah! Voyons voir si l'autre est encore là... dit Tristepin en parlant d'Oropo avant de se faire couper par Evangelyne qui lui donna un formidable coup de coude tout en tenant

son bébé dans les bras avec soin.

-Pinpin!

-Bah quoi? Sinon, on n'a qu'à voir sa tête s'il s'est fait grondé!

-Justement, renchérit Rubilax, il est encore là et à voir sa tronche, c'est le cas! Haha!


	5. Tout ça pour ça!

**[Point de vue d'Oropo]**

On était revenu au point de repos, maintenant que mon vœu fût exaucé.

Quand les autres me virent, ils étaient encore méfiant comme avant notre départ...

Certains étaient agacés de me voir, d'autres encore déçus... Je devrais peut-être les laisser un moment avant de leur parler à nouveau mais je devrais aussi trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner, histoire d'être quittes et d'oublier tout ça... Mais ça ne sera pas simple...

Même si je me suis excusé, j'étais encore affecté par le sermon de la Grande Déesse, j'avoue que je l'avais bien mérité.

-Grâce à la Grande Déesse, Yugo a sauvé la vie d'Oropo, déclara Ad'!

Ils furent surpris.

-Sans blague?

Ad' leur expliqua comment la Grande Déesse s'était pris avec moi et Yugo avec un artefact tout bête mais qui était destiné, chez les eliatropes et -nouveau- les eliotropes, au créateur à sa création.

-Et il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt au lieu de provoquer tout ça? s'offusqua Pinpin.

-Eh, eh! Je ne pouvais pas savoir, me défendais-je! Si j'avais su qu'elle avait ça... Et puis, vu qu'elle pouvait refusé après que je n'ai essuyé que des refus de la part des autres Dieux, bah j'avais laissé tombé!

-Parce que c'était ta toute première visite? s'écria Yugo, très surpris. Aujourd'hui même?

-Oui, lui répondis-je.

Sur cette réponse, tout le monde, sauf le bébé iop, frappa leur front avec leur main. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire...

 **-Fin de l'épisode-**


End file.
